


Partners in Crime

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: There is a deleted scene in the final episode that has everyone buzzing. Here is what I think may have happened~





	Partners in Crime

“Gotham is mine, that’s what he said!” Oswald shouted, struggling against the cuffs rubbing painfully against his wrists. Trust Jim Gordon’s little lackies to abuse them so.

“I was there, Oswald,” Edward replied with a huff.

Oswald looked down briefly into the small dark space between them. Were those Edward’s hands rubbing against his backside? Whatever he was playing at it was distracting Oswald’s anger, making him bite out his next reply. “I did not spend ten years in Blackgate to give my city to a man dressed like a bat!”

“Yes!” The taller man cried, pulling away from him. Oswald immediately offered up his own wrists with a furious, “hurry!” impatient for the supposed genius to free him as well. Once freed, they went for the door, taking only a moment before toppling head over heels against the hard pavement. Edward had quickly calculated a safer landing, factoring in the speed of the vehicle, and the angle at which he would hit the ground. Oswald was not so thorough, falling out with a painful thud. The Riddler stood, immediately moving to his friend’s side.

“Avoided by all, yet not feared by the brave; however, without me, they're be no one to save. What am I?”

“A pain in the ass!” he groaned through gritted teeth, grabbing at his sleeves to find purchase enough to stand. With a grunt Edward helped him to his feet, smile wide at Oswald’s answer.

“Close enough, old friend.” He allowed the other man to lean heavily against him, supporting his weight with an arm around his middle as he hunched his shoulders to walk. They rounded a corner, both men hobbling along, when they spotted a rather dapper man with an umbrella and bowler hat.

Wearing identical grins they approached the man, looking like a strange pair in their glittering suits and fineries. “Sir, give me your hat and umbrella,” Edward announced with an outstretched hand. “My partner—” he looked down at Oswald, chocolate eyes swimming with warmth and affection, “Needs it more than you.”

The other man faltered, struck dumb by the audacious spectacle before him.

With a roll of his eyes Oswald pulled a small hidden pistol from the lining of his jacket, tucked cleverly against his stomach.

Edward grinned. "I believe he’s a little impatient~”

With a shout the man dropped the desired items and ran, leaving Edward to pick them up and hand the umbrella to Oswald. He leaned against it, giving his leg a break. “Partner, eh?” Oswald teased lightly.

“Being in Arkham gave me a lot of time to think,” he murmured, looking down at the Bowler in his hands, fingers caressing the fabric as if lost in a memory. “We need each other, Oswald. I don’t want to be The Riddler without The Penguin. Being here in Gotham, showing these people who I am, how dull they truly are, means absolutely nothing if you’re not here to share it with. This is our city, and I will be damned if I let anyone take it from us again.”

Oswald swallowed heavily and nodded. He struggled to suppress the desire to pull that idiotic spindly lunatic into an embrace, and in the end, he lost the fight, reaching up to wrap his arms around Edward’s shoulders. He buried his face against his shoulder, and felt Edward hold him tight against his chest. Ten years and this embrace still felt like everything. Ten years and they had still come back together, like two pieces of a puzzle, destined to be side by side until the bitter end. Fate, Edward had once called it, and Oswald had parroted those words. “Partners,” he breathed against the shimmering fabric of Edward’s overcoat.

They pulled apart, straightening their attire, eyes bright and full of hope. “As for the “Batman”,” Oswald began, continuing their long trek to safety, Edward by his side. “We have to find out who he is and show him that this is out city!”

“Agreed!” Edward chorused, looking up at the buildings all around them for possible ambush. Who knew where that creature could be lurking? A movement high atop a skyscraper caught his eye and he stopped Oswald with a gentle hand against his chest. They gasped, eyes immediately following the bat-shaped blur as it seemed to fly from one building to the next.

They looked at each other, concern and fear coloring their faces. “Tomorrow?” Oswald asked, already beginning to turn.

“Tomorrow,” Edward agreed, helping Oswald to make a quick escape. Tomorrow they would catch The Bat.

 

[ **IF YOU LIKE MY WORK, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION!** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F1446FF0JCQ5X9%23&t=Y2YyMzhiODNhNzY2YjE0NjZhYTBlY2IxNGJkMWY1NDU4ZTI1ZjgwYyw3ZHZNV29QRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeaHQfy_K-591dBDBRMHtLA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fitsthepenguin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186163496524%2Fa-quiet-moment&m=1)


End file.
